1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling the same to manage images captured through a camera more conveniently.
2. Related Art
As hardware and software technologies related various electronic devices including a mobile terminal are remarkably developed, electronic devices can rapidly provide various type of information to users.
When images are captured through a camera according to conventional technology, a user needs to store all captured images and then manually edit or manage images while viewing stored images.
Accordingly, it is necessary to develop and provide a user interface by which the user can efficiently edit or manage images according to various conditions during or after capturing of images.